Episode 28
November 22, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Mitsutaka Hirota |director = Masahiro Takada |animation director = Yuko Ebara Akemi Yokota |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 27 |next = Episode 29|english Title = Bugging Out}} '''Bugging Out or Final Commander of the Three Knights known in the Japanese version is the twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on November 22, 2017. In Canada will air on December 2, 2018 Synopsis Faust, the mastermind behind Another, takes Naoki hostage and uses him to draw out Playmaker. Using electric worm monsters known as "Motor Worms", he seals away Playmaker's Link Summon. Playmaker then flies into the Data Storm and uses Storm Access, hoping to turn things around... Featured Duel: Playmarker vs. Faust vs. Faust]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Faust Faust activates the Continuous Magic Card "Protection Wormhole". Upon activation, it Special Summons a "Motor Worm Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. As long as there is a "Motor Worm Token" on Faust's field, "Protection Wormhole" cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Faust activates the "Motor Worm Bait", Special Summoning two "Motor Worm Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). Faust uses the three "Motor Worm Tokens" to Link Summon "Motor Worm Spread Queen" (1000/LINK-3/←↙↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Spread Queen" next to the link no monsters, Faust activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to the bottom-left next to the link of "Spread Queen". "Spread Queen" gains 700 ATK for each Insect monster on the field ("Spread Queen": 1000 → 2400). Faust Sets two cards. Turn 2: Playmarker " Special Summoned.]] As Playmaker controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) by its own effect. As he controls a Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) by its own effect. Playmaker uses "Linkslayer" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Space Insulator" to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Special Summons "Link Infra-Flier" (0/1800) from his hand to the bottom Link next to the link of "Space Insulator". Playmaker uses "Link Infra-Flier" and "Space Insulator" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) to the bottom-right Link Next to the link of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it next to the link ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). Playmaker Sets a card. " turned into an insect monster by the effect of "Egg Laying Bed".]] "Decode Talker" attacks "Spread Queen" (Faust: 4000 → 3600 LP). As an Insect monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, Faust activates the effect of "Protection Wormhole", destroying a "Motor Worm Token" to prevent the destruction of the monster ("Spread Queen": 2400 → 1700 ATK). "Cyberse Wizard" attacks and destroys "Spread Queen" (Faust: 3600 → 3500 LP). Faust activates his face-down Trap Card "Worm Revive", Special Summoning a Link-3 or lower Insect Link Monster from his GY, then Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to next to the link of that Link Monster. He Special Summons "Spread Queen" (1000/LINK-3/←↙↓) and Special Summons a "Motor Worm Token" (0/0) to the left next to the link of "Spread Queen" ("Spread Queen": 1000 → 2400 ATK). While "Spread Queen" is on the field, Playmaker cannot attack "Motor Worm Tokens". Faust activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Egg Laying Bed", to negate the effects of a monster Playmaker controls in the Main Monster Zone, change it to Defense Position and make it an Insect monster. While "Egg Laying Bed" is on the field, that monster cannot change battle positions. He selects "Cyberse Wizard" ("Spread Queen": 2400 → 3100 ATK). Turn 3: Faust " attacks "Decode Talker".]] Faust activates the effect of "Egg Laying Bed", Releasing an Insect monster he controls to Special Summon two "Motor Worm Tokens" to Playmaker's field. He Releases his "Motor Worm Token" ("Spread Queen": 3100 → 3800 ATK). Faust activates the effect of "Spread Queen", Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to the left Next to the link of "Spread Queen" ("Spread Queen": 3800 → 4500 ATK). Faust activates the Continuous Magic Card "Motor Worm Gate". If all of Playmaker's monsters are Insect, an Insect Faust controls can attack directly. "Spread Queen" attacks and destroys "Decode Talker" (Playmaker: 4000 → 2300 LP). Faust activates his Skill "Double Bite", to allow an Insect monster he controls to attack twice this turn. He targets "Spread Queen". "Spread Queen" attacks directly, but Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Urgent Link", to halve the battle damage, then choose to Link Summon a Cyberse Link Monster after the battle (Playmaker: 2300 → 50 LP). The effect of "Protection Wormhole" prevents Playmaker from using Insect monsters as Link Material for a Link Summon. Turn 4: Playmarker ".]] Playmaker draws and subsequently activates the Instant Magic Card "Cybersal Cyclone", excluding a Link Monster from his GY, then destroying Faust's Link Monster with the same Link Rating as the excluded monster. He excludes "Decode Talker" to destroy "Spread Queen", but Faust destroys a "Motor Worm Token" by the effect of "Protection Wormhole" to prevent the destruction of "Spread Queen" ("Spread Queen": 4500 → 3800 ATK). As the monster that was excluded by the effect of "Cybersal Cyclone" is a Cyberse monster, the effect of "Cybersal Cyclone" destroys a card in Faust's Magic & Trap Zone. He destroys "Protection Wormhole". Faust activates the effect of "Spread Queen", Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" ("Spread Queen": 3800 → 4500 ATK). At this point, Playmaker enters the Data Storm. Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Powercode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. " Link Summoned.]] Playmaker uses two "Motor Worm Tokens" and "Cyberse Wizard" to Link Summon "Powercode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/←↙→) to the Extra Monster Zone ("Spread Queen": 4500 → 2400 ATK). As a Cyberse Link Monster was Link Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Space Insulator" in his GY, Special Summoning it to the bottom-left Link next to the link "Powercode Talker". Playmaker activates the effect of "Powercode Talker" to negate the effects of a face-up monster on the field until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Spread Queen" ("Spread Queen": 2400 → 1000 ATK). "Powercode Talker" attacks "Spread Queen". As "Powercode Talker" is battling Faust's monster, Playmaker activates its effect, Releasing a monster it next to the link in order to double the original ATK of "Powercode Talker". He Releases "Space Insulator" ("Powercode Talker": 2300 → 4600 ATK). The attack continues and "Spread Queen" is destroyed (Faust: 3500 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmarker Faust Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201711/23144_201711221825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1